Origins
by krisbeh
Summary: Response to ODD Chlg #18: One of the monks that created Dawn reveals that although in everyone's memories Dawn is Buffy's sister, genetically she is Buffy & Giles' daughter. Complete for now; sequel coming soon.
1. Prologue: The Fall

#18 - The "WHAT?!" ChallengeSubmitted by Daien

The gang realize that someone has been watching Dawn,they discover that he is one of the Monks (only survivor) that created Dawn. The Monk reveals that although in everyone's memories Dawn is Buffy's sister,genetically she is Buffy's (and Giles') daughter. Why? Because having The Chosen Ones' genes would be beneficial for The Key.

Disclaimer: Written for entertainment, obviously. No ownership, nor unintended infringement of rights, is implied or claimed. Just a love of Joss and the Buffyverse.

Prologue: The Fall

Buffy and Dawn stared down at the portal - energy crackled and pulsed as the rift grew wider. Wind swept hair from their tear-streaked faces.

"I'm sorry," said Dawn. She tried to swallow down the thick feeling in her throat.

"It doesn't matter," Buffy replied.

Dawn started to run past, but she was stopped by Buffy's hand on her arm. Buffy twisted Dawn around, glaring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to jump... the energy..."

Buffy frowned at her. "It'll kill you."

"I know," Dawn said softly. Buffy could only stare at her. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No."

The tower trembled beneath them and they stumbled into each other. Buffy grabbed Dawn's upper arms and they both looked down at the rift again.

"I have to. Look at what's happening."

From below, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara watched them. Spike slowly woke from his position below the tower. Lightening lit the sky, charged the air as the wind whipped stronger around the duo. Out of the portal a huge dragon emerged; energy crackled and buzzed, shaking the tower as it flew past.

Dawn sniffed and waited for Buffy to look before she spoke again. "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood."

The anguish on Buffy's face slowly melted with realization. Flashes of memories fired in her brain.

Spike flicking his cigarette away. "Cause it's always got to be blood."

Holding Dawn's hand in the hospital, just after Dawn found out about her origins. "It's Summers blood. It's just like mine."

Buffy saying it herself: "She's me. The monks made her out of me."

The First Slayer pacing across the fire. "Death is your gift."

Buffy frowned and slowly turned to look at the roiling portal below them. The rift was bigger and showed no signs of stopping its growth anytime soon. Holes were ripping across the sky. Creatures were everywhere, and more on the way. The sun was trying to rise.

"Death is your gift..."

The haunting words finally made sense. For the first time in years, peace descended. She got it. She glanced at her friends - the people she loved so much in this world. They weren't going to understand.

She turned to her younger sister. Her plans were easy to see and Dawn shook her head. Fresh tears trailed down her cheeks from wide eyes.

"Buffy... no!"

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!"

Buffy grabbed Dawn's shoulders and pulled her close. She put on her most determined expression and spoke low, urgent. "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen." Buffy took a small breath, fortified. She put on a sad, soft little smile. "I love you. I will always love you. But this is work that I have to do."

The tower groaned and trembled beneath their feet. Buffy's fingers tightened on Dawn's shoulders, but the younger girl didn't complain.

"Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out. And... and I'll be okay. And give my love to... my friends." Dawn let out a small sob and nodded. "You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong."

Dawn squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind was racing, but when Buffy spoke again, she knew she'd never forget her words.

"Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Dawn couldn't hold back her emotions any longer, and it only hurt more when Buffy leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Brushed hair behind her ear like always. As Dawn and the others below watched, it was almost in slow motion. Later, Giles wouldn't admit to anyone else that it was. He knew the moment he saw her look down at them what she planned to do.

Buffy turned from Dawn and pushed forward. She ran to the edge of the platform, kicked off, and jumped at a swan-dive into the portal. She heard the others scream, Giles the loudest. She couldn't see them, just bright light.

Then pain, pain everywhere, slashing into her skin.


	2. Chapter 1: Buffy Wakes

CHAPTER 1: Buffy Wakes

*beep*

*beep*

_What the hell?_

*beep*

_Wherever I am, that beeping needs to stop, like, now._

*beep beep*

Buffy tried to groan but it stayed in her throat. Something was in her mouth, up her nose. She started to open her eyes and winced them shut tight.

*beep beep beep beep*

"Buffy?" said a familiar voice. Giles. He squeezed her hand and she realized he was holding it. "Come on, love, wake up. Please."

She hadn't heard that much sadness in his voice since Jenny died. Buffy slowly reached up to her face with her other hand, but he stopped her.

"You have to leave the tubes in until they've checked you over."

She sighed and squeezed his hand. He released her raised hand and she partially covered her eyes. He seemed to understand and started to rise. "I'll just turn off the lights -"

The hospital room's door swung open. The three nurses and doctor who'd been attending Buffy rushed in, ready to check her machines and tubes. They stumbled against each other slightly, gawking.

"She's awake?!"

Giles grinned in a grim fashion and nodded. After twenty minutes of poking and prodding, Buffy's grip on the steel bar on the side of her bed tightened so much that the metal groaned. Giles gently pulled it away from the bed and sandwiched it between his own large hands.

"Would it be possible to let her rest, please? Perhaps give further testing and ask questions at another time?"

The doctor opened his mouth to argue, but the glare he got from Giles silenced him. "Yes, sir. Of course." The nurses all stared at the doctor before filing out of the room, whispering amongst themselves.

"I... hate... hospitals."

Giles chuckled and settled down in the chair that had been his home for the last four days. He stared at her hand, piled between his own, and sighed. He'd been here the entire time, hoping she'd regain consciousness. Planning everything he wanted to say when she did. But now that she was finally awake... now that she was more than a lost cause... he couldn't look at her.

The bruises were still there. Seeing them only reminded him of carrying her broken body to the car. Of leaving Dawn with the others as he sped to the hospital. Hundreds of cuts, large and small, all over her body. Blood everywhere. Blood he'd spilled to save her life.

She took a wheezing breath, shallow and harsh. "Giles?"

He sniffed and raised his eyes, taking in the sight of her. She was so frightened.

"What happened?"

He sighed and looked down at their hands again. "You jumped off the tower to save the world."

"Oh." She blinked a moment then her eyes got big. "Oh! But... wasn't I supposed to die?"

"You did. Several times." Giles looked away, tried to avoid the memories. The horrifying dread he felt as he watched the emergency team resuscitate her three times before her heart would beat on its own.

"Giles..."

He sighed and squeezed her hand. "Buffy, the ritual required your blood stop flowing in order to close. I... I performed a spell or two while you were in the portal. I sped up the process before the energy could take too heavy a toll on your body."

She watched him, trying to understand what he was saying. He looked so upset. "Did something go wrong?"

Giles' eyes winced shut and he shook his head, lowering it a bit.

"So the portal is closed?"

"Yes."

"And everyone's still alive?"

Giles sniffed and nodded.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because the spells cut you. Some were too deep... too much. You'll probably have many scars."

Buffy chuckled and grinned through her pain when he shot her a surprised look. "We'll match, then, I guess."

He started to argue but she cut him off with a sigh. "Giles, we did what we had to do. I know you're probably going to argue with me about this later, but for right now, let's just agree that it was necessary. A few scars? That's nothing -"

"Buffy! It... it's more than a few."

Buffy started to understand why he was upset. "Is it bad?" He nodded and lowered his eyes. "No matter how bad it is, I'm still alive. I can still fight."

"You'll never look normal again, Buffy."

"Then I don't have to worry about being normal anymore."

Giles scoffed and sat back. He pulled off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. How could he make her understand? It wasn't a simple problem. He stood and crossed the room to the in-room closet where a duffel bag was tucked. Dawn had packed several items, including Buffy's vanity bag. He pulled it out and found a mirror inside, dropping the bag of makeup to turn.

"Look, I know it's probably gross, but -"

Giles held out the mirror, stopping her statement. At her motion, he stepped closer, handing the mirror to her. Buffy held it up, though her fingers shook, and took in the sight of her face, neck and part of her shoulders. She had two large gashes, stitched but deep, on her face; one across her right eye and the other splitting both lips... as if an extension of the other. Small cuts that might heal up just fine covered the rest of her face at odd angles.

Her neck looked ravaged. Four large stripes of raw skin, wide though shallow, ripped down the length from her left ear to her right collar bone. As if a real, honest to goodness wild dog got hold of her.

She slowly lowered the mirror. That was a hint as to what the rest of her body looked like. She lifted her hands, counted her fingers. Wriggled her toes beneath the covers.

"So I'm gonna look hard-core, now?"

Giles sighed and closed his eyes. "Buffy..."

"If I don't make fun of this it's only going to be a pity party, Giles. Let me deal the best way I know how."

"I'm sorry," he said, sinking into his chair. His shoulders sagged and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his face landing in his palms. "I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"Giles, would you listen to yourself?"

His eyes opened, blinked. He looked at her, confused for a moment. "What?"

"You're apologizing to me for saving my life." She grinned, then winced as it pulled on her lips. Slowly moving her mouth a little, she gave him a half-smirk. "I guess there's a first for everything right?" He wanted to respond, wanted her to understand, but she held her hand out, waiting for him to scoot closer again. When he complied, she gave him the half-smirk again. "Giles, this is no big deal. Whatever doesn't heal, I'll be fine. I made it through with all my fingers, toes, hands and feet. No missing arms or legs or eyes. I think this is a pretty sweet deal, actually."

"One you shouldn't have had to face at all," he countered.

Now it was her turn to sigh. That hard look he was sending her way foretold more than one argument about her decisions. "Do you want me to yell and scream? Will it make you feel better when you yell at me later?"

Her quiet question caught him off-guard. And everything seemed to hit him at once. She'd survived. He'd barely managed to save her life. Barely managed to keep her here, to hold on when her life-force was leaving her body. She'd been expecting death and now, another miracle, a third chance at life. His disquiet seemed trivial. His upset unnecessary.

"I... I don't believe I'll be yelling at you in the foreseeable future."

Buffy's eyes brightened. "Did I win a bet or something I don't know about?"

Giles chuckled, shook his head. She would be fine, his Buffy. He would take care of her until she healed, and she would be fine.

"No, and don't think near-death will always excuse you," he retorted, winking and smiling at her. He reached for the in-room phone. Time to make some calls.


	3. Chapter 2: Hawaiian Shirt?

CHAPTER 2: Hawaiian Shirt?

ONE WEEK LATER

Dawn jogged around the corner and pressed herself against the wall, trying to hold her breath. Someone was following her. Some creepy guy in a Hawaiian shirt and weird, torn shorts.

"Dawnie? What are you doing?" Willow crossed the alleyway to the younger Summers, a worried frown budding on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Someone's following me."

"What?" Willow looked around the corner; tried to spot anyone who looked shifty. "Who?"

"Some weird guy in a Hawaiian shirt."

Willow's brows lifted, then relaxed. She waved at someone and laughed, saying "Hey, you in the Hawaiian shirt!"

"Willow! No-"

Xander stepped around the corner, smiling at them both. "Hello ladies. What can I -"

"No, it wasn't Xander!" Dawn said, her teenage voice squeaking when she growled. She grabbed the Scoobies and pulled them with her.

INSIDE THE MAGIC BOX

"I don't care what the vendor told you. Those are not genuine eyes of newt."

"How can you tell?"

Anya snorted and picked up the jar she'd just unpacked. "Because a jar of newt eyes this size would cost triple the amount you paid!"

Giles frowned and gently took the jar from her, placing it back on the counter. "That's not a valid argument."

"Fine, don't believe me. But when some customer comes in complaining about her lover's testicles losing their potency rather than -"

"I'm sorry, losing their -?"

Anya opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by the bell hanging over the shop door. Dawn stomped inside, a grinning Willow and Xander behind her.

"I'm serious!"

"It's just a little hard to believe, Dawnie," Willow said, smiling to take some of the sting from her words.

"But he was really there!"

"What's going on?" Giles asked, the argument with Anya forgotten. Anya rolled her eyes and stowed the new jar of amphibian eyes on the shelf behind her. Dawn scowled and pointed past the Scoobies to the street outside.

"Some guy followed me from school. I had to jog here from Madison Street because I didn't know if he wanted to kidnap me or something."

Willow frowned and stiffened, and Xander's teasing expression left his face. "You didn't say anything about following you from school, Dawnster. What did he look like?"

Giles stepped forward, glaring at them before placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Would you be able to describe him to me?"

"I-I don't know. He ducked when I looked his way."

"I could take a peek," Willow said quietly, wincing when Xander twisted to her. "I know a spell. I could pull an image from Dawn's recent memory." She looked to Giles, biting her lip. "I learned a few things while I was connected to Glory."

Giles' glare wasn't at full force, but it was severe enough that Willow knew what was coming next. "We need to talk. As for now, is it in any way painful?" His hand cupped Dawn's shoulder again.

"No, it's a simple connection, a-and I could bring you all into it, so you can see it, too."

"What ingredients do you need?" he asked, looking to Anya. She frowned but turned to Willow, ready to hear the necessary items.

"Just permission."

Anya smiled bright and gave a little nod. "That's the kind of spell I like. No inventory required." At Giles' look, she raised her brows. "What? It's saving our store money. That's good."

Giles sighed and shook his head, his grin both reluctant and amused. "Let's get this done, then. I wanted to take you all to dinner tonight after we picked up Buffy."

"Oh really? Where we headed, Big G?"

"You'll be headed home if you call me that again," Giles growled, not looking back at the boy. Xander just chuckled and winked at Anya.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome Home, Buffy

CHAPTER 3: Welcome Home, Buffy

It took quite a bit of convincing, but Buffy finally agreed to go out with her friends that night. A lot of her smaller cuts healed, though not as quickly as previous injuries. Giles theorized that her blood contained the mystical components for her healing capabilities, and while she was still alive, it probably took a while for her body to circulate the four and a half liters' worth of blood transfusions she'd needed after the fall. The result being that her healing powers weren't able to work fast enough to prevent scar tissue from forming on the more serious wounds.

Now, after a week of begging to be freed, Buffy came home to a warm welcome and a clean house. She was given three hours to do with as she pleased. Her first order of business was a bubble bath. Scented candles, soft music on the CD player, a cooling pack on her eyes. She shaved, tweezed, and swathed in towels around her head and body, she left the bathroom for her room.

"Oh Buffy, what soap did you use?" Willow asked, just stepping out of her room. She smiled and stepped closer for another sniff. "It smells great."

"Just the regular stuff. You're probably smelling the bubble bath."

Willow grinned and winked. "That's gonna get attention tonight."

"What?"

Willow shook her head and headed to the stairs. "Nothing. Yell if you need anything."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped into her room, closing the door softly.

AN HOUR LATER

Everyone was waiting in the living room when Buffy finally descended the stairs. They were all talking, excited and happy for a short time. She paused and listened, smiling to herself. Dawn was telling them about some boy she liked in school, and the gang all responded as she'd expect them to.

"What does he like?" asked Willow.

"Well, he's on the JV basket ball team -"

"A jock??" Xander's disgust was interrupted by an elbow to the stomach from Willow. "I mean, is he nice?"

"He talked to me today."

"That's a good sign. Just don't offer him sex. Mortal boys like a good chase."

Buffy clapped a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter as the rest of the room fell silent.

"Uh, good idea, Anya..." Dawn said weakly. Buffy peaked out to see how red her sister's face was. She was about to head the rest of the way downstairs, but Giles broke the awkward conversation.

"Just don't trust him too easily. We are living on a hellmouth. One can never be too careful, hm?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, but she smiled and nodded.

He'd seen that look a thousand times since he "met" Dawn. Granted, he now knew it was a completely fabricated memory, but since the first time he'd met her, she'd rolled her eyes at him, smiled and nodded. It was a smile that usually only appeared for him these days. He couldn't decide how he felt about it. The smile was somehow familiar... and yet something he could only really attribute to the small teen.

Buffy stomped a little and came down the rest of the stairs, smiling.

"Well I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starving. Hospital food is - what?" Everyone was staring at her. Buffy looked down at her dress, checking for odd spots. "Is something wrong?" She twisted a bit, trying to make sure she hadn't missed something.

"N-no, Buffy you look..." Tara blushed and glanced at Willow. The redhead smiled and winked.

"You look good, Buff."

"I think 'hot' was the word Tara was looking for," Dawn said, sending a teasing grin at the blonde. Tara blushed a little more and lowered her eyes to the ground.

"M-maybe."

Buffy grinned and looked at Xander, who was blinking a little and turning away from her. She checked Giles and he was staring at the floor, polishing his glasses.

"Guys... you've seen me in this dress at least twice."

"I think the hospital food put a little curve back on you," Dawn finally said, grinning. "You look good."

"Well thanks!" Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we go eat?"

"Yes, let's," Giles replied, slipping the glasses back on, a small grin firmly in place. "I hope you're in the mood for a little ethnicity."

"What are we talking here? Chopsticks or maracas?"

"Perhaps castanets are a more appropriate term," Giles said, grasping her elbow.

"Castawhats? Giles, we're not eating at someplace funky like Ethiopian or something, right?"

Giles snorted and shook his head, grinning down at her. "Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself quite a bit."


	5. Chapter 4: Going Out

CHAPTER 4: Going Out

The others watched on, some with their mouths completely open, as Buffy twisted and clapped with the performers.

"I didn't know she knew how to dance."

"Well, she's not dancing, really."

"Well tell that to the people who are doing it with her. They're all doing the same thing!"

The male of the group - the one who pulled her aside half-way through the Flamenco show - gave her a flashy, toothy smile and stepped close, raising his hands above his head and clapping as he set his hips to sway with the quick beat of the music. Buffy laughed and tipped her head back, her hair bouncing. She matched his rhythm and turned again, peeking over her shoulder as she marched away from him, kicking her heels up as she'd seen the other dancers do.

The girls in the dance troupe stomped back into a line formation. Three of them had fans, waving them about with flair and grace. The other two worked two pair of castanets each, twisting and stomping in unison. Buffy mimicked their stomping, moving in a circle around the man in the center of the stage, laughing every time she saw the surprised expression on his face.

The crowd applauded and whistled, among them the proud Scoobies. Buffy was a natural, it seemed. Giles watched on, unable to hide his smile. This is the best possible thing that could happen for Buffy right now. He needed her to see that she was still a beautiful, vibrant woman.

The young dancer reached forward, at her side at an instant with one hand on her hip, the other catching one of her hands, and spinning her into his arm. He dipped her down, a cocky grin on his face. He'd expected her to blush or something equally silly and girly. Instead, Buffy used the backward motion to flip over his arm and still holding his hand, flung herself away from him, then returned. Her back smacked into his chest just as the tumbling music stopped. The crowd went wild.

Everyone in the room stood, clapping, cheering, cat-calling. The performers - including Buffy's new Latin admirer - stepped forward to the edge of the stage and bowed with her. Buffy blushed and allowed herself to be led off-stage. The performers went to the stage again, bowed, and announced their thanks for attending the show.

Slowly Buffy made her way back to the table, blushing and thanking all the people who stopped her to tell her how great she was. When she arrived, the Scoobies were all grinning and standing, waiting for Buffy to take her seat.

"Well, that was... Buffy, I don't think there are words," Willow gushed, her eyes wide and excited.

"You were pretty awesome, Buff," Xander added.

"Your new boyfriend's coming this way," said Dawn with a grin.

Buffy glanced at Giles, who was smiling softly and staring at her. "What did you think, Watcher-mine?"

"Considering you've never formally trained to dance, you were magnificent."

"Si, she was muy impresionante, was she not?"

"Si, senor," Giles replied, almost automatically. He offered his hand to the stranger, a small smile on his face. "Thank you for inviting her on-stage."

"Ah, de nada, senor! It was truly a pleasure to dance with such raw talent." His accented words rolled, punctuated with poise and a glint in his eye. Giles' eyes changed a fraction, but only Buffy noticed. After ending the handshake, the performer motioned at everyone.

"Sit! Sit! Eat your dinner! I only wanted to say gracias for allowing me to pull away this beautiful senorita from your table this evening."

Buffy blushed and sat next to Giles, carefully tucking her napkin back onto her lap.

"You're quite welcome, ah..."

"Oh, forgive me, por favor, my name is Damian," the performer said, bowing to the table. "Now, if you will excuse me, I believe my team is waiting for me. We have another show at ten." Damian winked at Buffy and left, a bounce in his step and his shoulders thrown back like a peacock.

Buffy watched him leave and turned back to the table. They all stared at each other a moment before giving in to the laughter.

"Boy, he was..."

"Yeah."

"Whew."

"A fake."

Buffy's brow furrowed and she turned to Giles. "What?"

Giles blinked and looked at the others. "Was I the only one who knew? I'm sorry."

"How do you know?" Dawn asked.

Giles sighed and lowered his eyes to his plate. "His complexion and part of his speech patterns indicate he is from Spain, but his bone structure, underlying speech patterns - even the width of his eyes - express a Dominican heritage. He is probably pretending to be Spanish to work here."

The group exchanged looks, surprised more at the fact that they were surprised than that Giles could actually tell the difference.

"His name is of interest though." At the looks he received, he sighed and continued, "Euphemistically, it means 'to kill.'"

Buffy winced and gave him a flat glare. "Okay, moving on to something LESS depressing."

"Yeah, whatever happened to that guy who went missing two weeks ago. Did anyone hear -"

The conversation at the table turned to random things - news and gossip of the town and school. Giles gently placed his hand on Buffy's, catching her attention.

"Buffy, I just wanted to say you, you looked beautiful."

She flashed his favorite smile, one of those bright blinding forces of nature. "Thanks, Giles!" She gave his hand a pat and leaned in for a spontaneous kiss on the cheek. She missed, managed to get just the corner of his lips, but she pulled away and returned to the conversation with her bright smile and warm eyes.

Years from now, Giles would admit that was the moment he realized he could very easily fall in love with his Slayer.


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast with the Key

CHAPTER 5: Breakfast with the Key

"I'm so glad Giles took us out last night. Did you see how happy she looked?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen that smile in a long time."

"She was knockin' the socks off every guy in the audience."

Willow and Tara exchanged amused glances and chuckled at Dawn.

"Well, she was! Are the pancakes done yet?"

"Easy, Dawnie, no pushing the cooks," called Buffy, yawning and shuffling into the kitchen. "And no talking about your sister when she's not here to tell you stop."

"Yeah, cause that's how it goes," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. She grinned at Willow and Tara as her sister stepped past, ruffling her hair. "So, pancakes?"

"Yup, two peanut butter pancakes with strawberry sauce. They'll be ready in five," Tara said, winking.

"So what's the deal with Toreador Buffy last night?" Willow asked. She grabbed a strawberry from the plate before her and popped it in her mouth, grinning as she leaned against the counter.

Buffy paused stirring her coffee. "What?"

"The dancing."

"Oh," Buffy said with a chuckle. "What about it? I just copied the other people."

"I've never seen you dance like that before," commented Dawn, watching Tara flip the pancakes on the stove-top griddle.

"It wasn't that hard... and I spend most of my time in training copying moves Giles show me. Why wouldn't I be able to dance?"

"You were pretty awesome. You should try taking up formal training... it might help you with the Slaying," said Willow.

"What?" Buffy and Dawn said at once.

"You know, a different way to move, a study of how your body can flex and move."

"That's... actually a good idea. I'll think about it." Buffy took her first sip of coffee and closed her eyes, taking a deep sniff. "Mmm, coffee."

"Pancakes are done!" said Tara, plating them and handing them to Dawn with a flourish.

"Ugh," Buffy said. She glared at the pancakes and then at Dawn's eager expression. The younger teen stuck her tongue out and then proceeded to drown her pancakes in honey and powdered sugar.

"You're gonna go into diabetic shock before you're twenty," said Buffy, sipping on her coffee. "I haven't seen that much sugar overload since I accidentally walked in on Giles' chocolate night."

Dawn's fork paused half-way to her mouth, her eyes big. "Chocolate night?"

Buffy nodded and took another sip of coffee. "Yeah, he goes and gets this piece of cake from the bakery, and all kinds of toppings like chocolate ice cream, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate fudge syrup, whipped cream. Eats it with a big honkin' glass of milk."

Scooping the bite into her mouth, Dawn grinned. "Sounds yummy."

"It sounds like a tummy-ache," Willow said, biting her lip. "I couldn't eat that much sugar, let alone chocolate."

"Well that's why we have Dawnie and Giles - the sugar fiends!" Everyone chuckled at Tara and the topic changed to equally unimportant things like schedules for the day, and what to have for dinner that night. Buffy observed her little family and smiled to herself. She almost lost this precious thing, and now she had it back. She needed to remember to thank Giles for saving her... maybe with a chocolate night.

The others didn't see the secret smile she hid by taking another sip of coffee.


	7. Chapter 6: Just What the Hell is the Key

CHAPTER 6: Just What the Hell is the Key??

Buffy walked in from a hard night's slayage, exhausted and limping, to hear a groaning noise come from her living room. She sighed and stood up straight, squaring her shoulders back.

"Look, I don't know who's in there, but I'm not in the mood -"

She rounded the corner to see Giles standing over a man tied up in a chair in the center of the room. Two things struck her about the situation at once - whatever was going on, Giles could take care of it. And knowing that, seeing him standing there glowering at the intruder was hotter than she'd ever care to admit. Clearing her throat, she crossed her arms and leaned against the door jamb.

"Hey, Giles, who's your friend?"

Giles cut a look that told her now was not the time for joking. "This man claims he helped create Dawn."

"What?!" Buffy rushed forward. To Giles' surprise, she knelt down next to the injured man, checking his face and neck for immediate signs of damage. "Are you alright? How long have you been here? Why didn't you come to me directly?"

"Buffy -"

"I'm sorry," the man groaned. He tried to force his eyes open. "I thought you were dead, Slayer. I was trying to, uh, reach the Key to see if she was aware of her mystical beginnings ... and if she wanted to remain corporeal."

Sighing, Buffy started untying the man, but Giles' hand appeared above her own, stilling her fingers. "He's been following Dawn since the night at the tower."

Buffy looked back at the monk, and for the first time, took in his appearance. Shabby Hawaiian shirt, ragged shorts. "Did you get mugged by a bum or something?"

"No," the man replied. He was panting slightly, but he tried to focus on her as best he could. "I had to avoid my robes or the minions of the Beast would find me."

"Minions?" Buffy looked back to Giles, worry etching the edges of her face. "They're still around? Have you seen any of them? What if -"

"Glory is definitely dead," Giles replied. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure her minions are just looking for any loose ends that need tying."

Buffy returned a solemn gaze to the monk, a hard glint in her eye. "Look, I gotta be honest with ya, pal, you and your friends pretty much put me and my family through hell. Not to mention what your pet project has done to Dawn! Could you pick a more unstable vessel?? A hormonal teen-aged girl? You may as well have recreated warheads!"

"The Key is -"

"Her name is Dawn," Buffy said, glaring at him.

"Yes, Dawn... her essence... what makes her - ah!" he tried to shift and winced, "- the Key, is very old. The energy is much like a soul, but it has the mystical qualities that make it a target to quite a few other-wordly rituals. She is... very special."

"So... her soul is the Key? She's just...built around that? Do you realize how fragile a human is?" The monk sighed and nodded, which only made Buffy continue her tirade. "What made you think it would be okay to dump her onto Earth, to trust her to a Slayer? Why not a little black box from an airplane or something? What if I was Faith? She's crazy you know? She would've let Dawn die, no problem!"

The monk winced and shifted in his chair. "We knew the Slayer would protect her child with her life. That... that was -"

"Wait, what?" Buffy rose, stepping back a few paces. Her arms crossed. "I think you're confused. Dawn's my sister."

"Your memories of the Key -"

"Her name is DAWN," Buffy said, almost a growl. Giles blinked and glanced at Buffy. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so harsh on the monk with his "persuasive" techniques.

"Dawn, yes... your memories of her were... created by the Order. We cast the spell to implant those memories. But the... the genetic makeup of the... of Dawn, is that of the Slayer, and her Watcher."

"Wait, you mean you- but she's fift-" Buffy's jaw worked, but all she could do was pivot and look to Giles. Her rock and mentor. He'd be able to explain this.

Just as soon as he was done polishing his glasses.


	8. Chapter 7: Complicated

CHAPTER 7: Complicated

Images. An onslaught of images that refused to leave. Skin and sweat and candlelight. Smooth sheets and caressing touches. A soundtrack of muffled moans and noises started filling in... working with the images that now moved in his mind. His name leaving soft lips. Her hands on his back. Kisses and touches, heat and sensation. Moving together to -

"Giles?"

Giles increased the pressure of his polishing. Got to stop thinking about that. What were they going to do? What could this mean for the group?

"Giles??"

Would this change the dynamics of his relationship with Buffy? With Dawn? What -

Buffy's hand appeared in his line of vision, stilling the frenzied motions on his spectacles. Slowly he raised his eyes and found Buffy staring at him. Worry filled her eyes and tightened her face.

"Yes?"

"You're going to break me if you don't stop." Buffy's face contorted with exhaustion, humor and pleasure.

"What?" he said, looking down at her hands. Small fingers, soft skin on his own.

"I said you're going to break your glasses if you don't stop!"

"Y-yes. Quite." Must've misheard her. He sighed and looked about, trying to find something to say.

"We have to find Dawn. We have to talk about this now."

His gaze swung back to her. "I don't think that's necessary right this minute."

"Giles, this monk just told us that my little sister is actually our daughter. I think it's very necessary just this minute!" She started pacing, gesturing to illustrate her fury with the Powers that Be. "I can't believe this! Just when I think things are getting to a skewed version of normal, someone with a magical stick up their butts has to throw a whole new wrench in the works."

Giles started slowly polishing his glasses again. "Buffy -"

"Now there are thoughts. Thoughts I didn't want to have. Complicated thoughts that make my head hurt and make me remember why I hated the whole idea of being a slayer in the first place!"

"Buffy, you've been Dawn's mother since Joyce died. I know it's painful -"

Buffy twirled, her arms going wide. "Do you not understand that we're talking about my having a daughter who's only five years younger than me?!" Her hands moved, waving at herself. "Dawn only listens to me a little as it is, what do you think will happen when she hears what Guenter -" she pointed at the monk, who moved to correct her, but she was already continuing on "- has to say? Not to mention that we're going to have to tell her that half of her genetic material is yours! That's complicated! That's not something I wanted to think about because it makes everything really, really..."

"Complicated?" he asked.

"Yes! And complicated is scary. It's not like finding out she's adopted, Giles, this is a big deal!"


	9. Chapter 8: How Complicated?

CHAPTER 8: How Complicated?

Tara sighed and grinned to herself as she pulled into the driveway at home. Willow and Dawn were debating an inane topic - something to do with spells and smells. Tara turned the car off and noticed Buffy and Giles talking through the living room window. Or more appropriately: Buffy was pacing and flailing her arms, and Giles was polishing his glasses and staring at the floor.

"M-maybe we should go get ice cream," she said.

"But wolf's bane - what?"

"What's going on?"

All three girls watched as Giles said something - no one could really tell what - and then Buffy twisted, her arms going wide. She pointed at herself, at something the girls couldn't see, then at Giles himself.

"I wonder -"

Willow's statement was cut off by the sound of the back car door opening and closing. Willow and Tara got out of the car as quickly as possible, scrambling after Dawn.

"Dawn -"

"Don't go in -"

Dawn opened the door, running in just in time to hear Buffy finish yelling "- not like finding out she's adopted, Giles, this is a big deal!"

Pounding feet on the porch, along with Willow and Tara trying to grab Dawn, got the attention of the three inhabitants of the living room. Dawn was staring at the man who'd been following her, tied up in her living room, not sure what to make of anything. Her eyes lifted to Giles, who was putting his glasses back on.

He started to speak, but all that happened was the opening and closing of his mouth. He looked to Buffy, who was fidgeting and avoiding his gaze.

"Is anyone going to tell me why Creepy Hawaiian Shirt Guy is in our living room?" Dawn asked quietly, taking a few steps forward.

Buffy and Giles shifted on their feet, at odds about the situation and how to handle it. When the silence seemed to drag on too long, Creepy Hawaiian Shirt Guy, also known as Gregor, the monk, cleared his throat.

"Excuse me... Dawn," he said, his gaze flicking to Buffy then back again. "I am Gregor, servant to the Order of the Key." He coughed a little and winced, then sighed. "I'm told I... frightened you with my behavior. That... was not my intention."

Buffy rolled her eyes and Giles crossed his arms.

"What was your intention?" Dawn asked.

"To find out... if you wanted to remain... here. To remain... human."

"What?!" Dawn tried to step back but Willow and Tara were behind her. She looked from one to the other and then back to her sister. "Buffy?"

"He was going to give you the option to be just the key again... basically a floaty soul... somewhere other than here," Tara said, cupping Dawn's shoulder. Giles' eyes tightened a fraction, and he glanced at Gregor. The monk was shifting and wincing, glaring down at the ropes binding him.

"I don't wanna be the key. I just want to be Dawn!"

"That's your right to choose, Dawn," Willow said, also cupping the girl's shoulder.

"There's more," said Giles, drawing the girls' attention to him. Even Buffy's. Ah, so she was just trying to get out of telling the news.

"More?" Dawn crossed her arms, glaring at the monk. "How much more? Are you sending assassins? 'Cause Buffy won't let anything happen to me. She -"

"WE'RE YOUR PARENTS." Giles turned and stared at Buffy. She closed her mouth and blinked a little. She opened it again, glanced at Giles, and decided to try saying it again without so much... volume. "Giles and I... You're made out of us."

Willow, Tara and Dawn stared at Buffy. When the blonde offered nothing more than a shifting of her weight from one foot to the other, they all looked to Giles.

"Y-yes. According to Gregor -"

"We made you from... the most recent line of Watchers... and Slayers. Genetically, you are the Slayer's daughter." He sighed and looked up to Willow and Tara, who were eyeing him curiously. "Can one of you please untie me?"

Dawn stared at the man a moment, and without another word, ran around Tara, upstairs. Buffy winced when the teen's bedroom door slammed shut.

"Great. Just great," Buffy muttered. She glared at Gregor, who was getting help from Willow and Tara. "Thank you so much."

Buffy stormed up the stairs, everyone in the living room wincing when her bedroom door slammed quite a bit louder - Giles worried at the cracking sound that followed.


	10. Chapter 9: Hot Chocolate & Monkey Brains

CHAPTER 9: Hot Chocolate and Monkey Brains

Dawn rolled over and stared at her alarm clock. _Stupid blinking colon. Is it a colon? _She squinted her eyes, glaring at the clock. _Probably not. Probably some stupid special name 'cause it's used to tell time. Stupid blinking time-colon._

She sighed and flopped onto her back, her arms going wide. Shadows on her ceiling. Everything was quiet. She listened hard, heard chirping crickets and the scritching sound of a branch against her window. She closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and she could hear the faint timbre of Willow and Tara's voices. They sounded worried.

Dawn took a deep breath through her nose, smelled the faint scent of lavender and rose. She sniffed again, realized it was pretty strong. She turned her head, pushed her face into her pillow. It reeked of the flowery sweet scents.

_What the hell... I told them not to use that scented stuff on my pillows -_

All thoughts stopped when she sat up, lifted her pillow to throw it off her bed and saw the small bouquet laying there.

"What...?" Dawn carefully picked up the dried flowers and smelled them. There were more flowers than she could identify. She sniffed. Sniffed again. She winced and seized as a sneeze errupted.

Dried petals and twigs rustled, some breaking loose and scattering on her bed.

"Dammbit." When she sniffed again, it was to keep her nose from running like a toddler's. She chucked the flowers on her bed, reached for tissues and blew her nose. Then she scooped the remainder of the bouquet together and bunched it up in her blanket. She marched it to her window and shook it out, then waddled down the stairs with the arm-load.

She sneezed again as she rounded the corner, and almost jumped out of her skin when Buffy said, "Bless you."

"GAH-BUFFY-DON'T-SNEAK-UP-ON-ME-LIKE-THAT!" She blushed when Buffy shushed her and glared. "Sorry. You scared me."

"What's with the nose-works?" Buffy asked, taking the blanket from her and delivering it to the laundry room.

"There were flowers on my bed."

"What? Why?"

"I think it was prob'ly Willow or Tara. They used lavender and it made my siduses go all wonky."

Buffy nodded, headed to the fridge. "Want hot chocolate?"

"Yeah." Dawn blew her nose again, the honking sound louder and more obnoxious than she'd intended. Buffy grinned over her shoulder but said nothing of the noise.

"Marshmallows?"

"Ugh, no thanks."

"Weirdo."

Dawn rolled her eyes and sat at the counter. "You're the one who told me they were monkey brains. I can't help it if I won't eat another marshmallow as long as I live. Totally your fault."

Buffy shrugged and set a cup of milk to boil on the stove. Dawn yawned and looked down at the counter, the events of the night coming back to her slowly. Her eyes darted between Buffy and her own hands. The small scar on her wrist where she cut herself the previous year was barely visible.

"I don't know why we're freaking out about this," Buffy said, her voice low. Dawn looked up, saw Buffy staring down at the pot. "Since Mom died I've done the best I could for you."

"I know," said Dawn.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know."

Buffy turned towards Dawn, eyes sad and scared. "I don't want things to get weird with us, Dawnie. I need to know -"

Dawn's eyes grew wide and she closed her eyes tight, rubbing them with the palms of her hands. She opened them and blinked a few times.

"What's wrong?"

"Your face!"

Buffy gave her a small glare. "Really mature, Dawn."

"N-no, your face... There are… Buffy there are scars!"

***

A/N: Dun dun DUNN! . Okay, so I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm working two jobs, running a shadow cast and a web radio show... oh and I'm moving and trying to clean up family dramaz. Please excuse the tardiness, but know I love you guys and will continue to update as often as possible.

Next Chapter: _"Wicked Wiccan" (tentatively titled)_


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

CHAPTER 10: Revelations

Buffy rushed to the downstairs bathroom, Dawn right behind her, flipping the light switch on as an afterthought. She studied her image in the mirror. She couldn't see anything but the faintest lines - the same lines she'd seen since the day before her release from the hospital.

"I don't see anything -"

"What?"

Buffy faced Dawn, both of them confused and staring at each other. Dawn reached up and carefully touched the raised skin, half-expecting the flesh to be a mirage. Buffy flinched and backed away.

"There. I can feel them," Dawn said quietly.

"But how -"

Comprehension snuck up and they stepped away from each other as they both said, "Willow."

They rushed up the stairs as quietly as possible, into Buffy's room. Dawn lifted Buffy's pillow; another small bunch of flowers - and possibly herbs - lay there.

"What -"

Dawn grabbed them and went to the bedroom window, tossing them into the night. She brushed her hands and shut the window, locking it. When she turned around, Buffy was leaving the room. She followed her into the bathroom. Sprigs of fresh flowers adorned the room. No lavender, but plenty of the similar blooms that they'd found on their beds.

Buffy caught sight of herself in the mirror - there was a shimmer, her face appearing like a transparent copy of itself floated before her. She could see the faint lines from before, but the scars Dawn saw - and felt - were there as well.

The images reminded her of the reveal spell she'd performed... God it seemed like ages ago. The false memories hazing as she'd watched Dawn's face disappear from family photos.

"They're n-not that bad..." Dawn said quietly, biting her lip.

Buffy's face tightened, her anger slowly growing.

"Buffy -"

"She should've asked us," Buffy said, her hands fisting.

"Well, yeah, but -"

Buffy brushed past, heading across the hall and through the Wiccans' bedroom door before Dawn could voice an objection. She turned on the light, crossing her arms in a stance that could be patented as the Summers' Stance.

Willow groaned and turned, checking her clock before looking Buffy's way. She realized something was wrong and sat half-way up, propping herself on her elbow. "Buffy?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "Wha's wrong?"

"When were you planning on telling us about the spells, Willow?"

"What spells?" the red-head asked.

"The ones hiding my face!"

Willow paused, looked down to a slowly waking Tara and tried to get out of bed as quickly as possible. "Buffy, let's go talk about this downst-"

"No!" Buffy pulled away from Willow's touch, one hand resting on her hip while she used the other to point. "Don't you understand how not okay this is, Wil? How could you think for one second -"

"We didn't do anything other than a diminishing spell," Tara said groggily, yawning and sitting up. "I promise it's harmless, Buff."

"Didn't you think to ask before you did anything to me? To Dawn?"

"Willow did, d-didn't you, Wil?" Tara asked. Her big eyes searched the guilty features of her lover, the pain of deception sneaking into her heart. "Willow, you asked, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't! I would remember if -"

"No." All eyes moved to Tara, her breath hitching as she tried to keep tears at bay. "No, Willow, please tell me you didn't."

"Tara, baby -"

"No!" Tara growled, pushing herself out of the bed. She looked around the room. Dawn realized what she was looking for.

"Under your pillow," she said softly.

Tara stopped and blinked at Dawn, then turned wide, watering eyes to her pillow.

"Baby, please -" Willow took a step back, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She was shaking, her voice tight and scared.

"Am I going to find something under my pillow, Wil?"

"Tara... I ..."

Tara's lips quivered and she shook her head. She looked at it a moment, before slowly reaching forward. She yanked the pillow away, fast, like a band-aid. There lay Tara's own bouquet, small but effective. A sprig of growth.

"How... could you do this?" Tara asked. The pillow fell from her hand, hitting the floor with a soft thud. She looked to Willow, pain etched in her features. "How could you do this to me? After what I went through with Glory?"

"Let me explain. Let me make this right," Willow plead, stepping towards Tara. Tara shook her head, moving away. "Baby, please, I love -"

"Don't. You. DARE. Say that. To me." Tears slipped down pale cheeks. Tara's breath hitched again and she crossed her arms to try and contain the pain in her chest. She bent slightly forward, nauseated. "I can't believe you'd do this to us. To your family..."

"T-tara... please, baby, I can ch-change. I c-can do what-whatever you want."

"No." Tara moved into the corner, her head shaking. Willow came closer, crying, fear and pain on her face. "No, Willow, NO! Stop! Just stop!" She straightened up, crying openly now. "You made a promise, and you broke it, Willow. Y-you need help."


	12. Chapter 11: Homecoming

Origins Chapt 11: Homecoming

It would be one week, two days, four hours and twenty seven minutes before Willow agreed to a binding spell and a trip to a coven in Devon where some friends of Giles could help her with her addiction. Tara agreed to go with her, but it was also agreed she would not stay on grounds to avoid temptation or lack of focus for Willow.

Giles helped Buffy find and remove all traces of bespelled products in her home, in the shop... anything she had to use that could possibly affect her appearance. Willow had not only "drugged" the bath oils and lotions, she'd tampered with Buffy's make-up, hair products, hand soap, everything.

"She could've hurt you rather than help, but did she think of that? And what of the effects on others? What of Dawn or Tara or-or-or-"

"Easy, Watcherman, she's gone now." Buffy sighed and sank onto her bed. "She's not going to do it again."

"You could've been horribly disfigured, Buffy. This is volatile, the magicks she toyed with." Giles sat next to her, looking down at his hands. He removed his glasses and began slowly cleaning them. "Not to mention I'm rather upset with myself."

"There's no way you could guess what she was up to, Giles, it's okay, re-"

"NO-" he paused, took a breath, "It's not that. I... was rather glad to know you weren't scarred. Now I see it was nothing more than misguided deception." He slowly raised his eyes, meeting her confused stare. "I'm afraid I was relieved when I should have been aware, Buffy." He looked down to his glasses again.

"It's not a big deal. I was fine with it in the hospital. I'm fine with it now. It was necessary to survive. They're not even that bad. I bet no one will even notice the difference unless they've been out of touch for longer than a year." Her hand landed in his line of sight, stilling his steady scrubbing of those already-clean lenses. "I'm more worried about how to deal with Dawn now. I think we... I think we all need to sit down and talk."

He sighed and closed his eyes. At his small nod, Buffy released his hand and leaned until her temple rested on his shoulder. He hesitated only a moment before wrapping an arm around her, giving a gentle squeeze to her arm.

Dawn turned from the doorway and crept down the hallway back to her room.

* * *

Buffy squared her shoulders and issued a soft knock to Dawn's door.

"Yeah."

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok, be down in a sec."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "'Kay."

Giles and Buffy were sitting at the table, laughing softly when Dawn neared the bottom of the stairs. She slowed to a stop, peeking around the corner.

"She had chocolate all over her face and _swore_ she hadn't had any cake yet."

Giles covered his mouth, trying to laugh quietly, and a small snort escaped... which of course, sent Buffy into a fit of laughter herself.

Dawn grinned and stepped into view, an eyebrow quirked as she grabbed one of the chairs. "Mom couldn't find the camera, so there's no proof of your claims." She sat, smiling at Buffy and Giles.

"Yeah, except she used that excuse to take pictures of every single thing you did after," Buffy said, grinning and reaching for her drink.

"I was just that cute."

"You were just that much of a trouble-maker," Buffy retorted flatly.

Dawn stuck her tongue out and reached for her fork. "So, I've been thinking about this whole monk deal."

A clank across the table. Buffy blushed, picking her fork back up, putting it down again. "Oh... ok... what have you been thinking?"

"I figure as long as I don't have to call you 'mom' -" Dawn looked to Giles, "-and you 'dad', I think I'll be alright. It's not like it'll change the way things already are."

Giles and Buffy exchanged a small look, then Giles cleared his throat, took a sip of wine. "Would you be upset if I moved in?"

"No." Dawn took a bite of veggies and scrunched her nose. "As long as you learn where the salt shaker is."

"Dawn."

"What? It's bland."

Buffy took a bite and barely managed to hide her reaction. "Whether it's bland or not, you shouldn't be rude. He didn't have to cook for us."

Giles chuckled and passed the shaker to Dawn. "I'd rather not salt it to my tastes, as it is always better to have too little than to have too much." He winked at Buffy as she reached for the shaker as well.

A light knock sounded on the front door a moment before it opened, a male voice calling out. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Buffy was halfway between the table and the entrance to the dining room when the owner of the voice appeared. "Buffy? What - Dawn? Where's Joyce? And who is that?"

Dawn moved closer to Buffy as Giles stood behind them. Before he could say anything, however, Buffy stepped forward and slapped the middle-aged man with little held back. His hand held his cheek, pulling back only once to make sure there wasn't any blood.

The room was eerily silent, the only noise was the rustle of breathing coming from everyone. Hank Summer's a little heavier, mostly due to the shock, Buffy's because she was holding back as much as possible.

"That's quite a homecoming," Hank said quietly, his face hard and tight.

"It could've been worse. You could be knocked out cold on your back if I wanted it," Buffy replied.

"When did I become public enemy number one around here?"

Buffy lifted her chin, fighting all of the emotions swarming her. Dawn looked from her sister to her would-be father and back again. "Maybe," she said, with wavering voice, "maybe it was when you decided not to come help us when Mom died."

The shock that registered on his face was the only thing that kept Hank Summers safe from the wrath of the two trained fighters in the room.


	13. Chapter 12: Doesn't Always Set You Free

Chap 12: The Truth Doesn't Always Set You Free

"He still has a palm print on his cheek," Dawn said quietly, trying to hide the giggle threatening to spill out.

"I hit him a little harder than I wanted to," Buffy murmured.

"What do you think he's talking to Giles about?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder at the two men talking in the hallway, hushed voices and stern glares.

"Dad's probably wondering why Giles is here with us and who he is in our lives, and Giles is making sure Hank doesn't forget for a second that he hasn't been here at all."

"Are you reading their lips or something?"

Buffy sighed and went back to washing the dishes. "No, I just know them."

Dawn watched her a moment, then looked back to the two most important men in her short life. A mystery father, only supplanted memories to understand him, and Giles... who acted more like a dad than she'd ever seen before.

The back door opened and a blanket-covered bulk of smoke entered the kitchen, heading straight for the shadows. Dawn rolled her eyes and closed the door while Buffy pulled the blanket off their visitor, stamping out the flames.

"WHY can't anything go RIGHT for JUST a little WHILE?" she asked, almost growling the words as she stomped.

"Nice to see you too, pet. Hey nibblet -"

"Spike, now really isn't a good time for a social visit." Buffy grabbed the collar of his leather duster and pushed him towards the basement door. "You have to go downstairs for a little while."

"Don't shove me off like that, Blondie -"

"Buffy?" Hank called.

Dawn opened the basement door and Buffy pushed, the both of them moving in front of the door and laughing over the noise of Spike's fall and subsequent cursing in their general direction.

"What was that?"

They made a show of stopping laughing and Buffy wiped her forehead. "Nothing, Hank, just a joke we've had going for a while now."

"I'm pretty sure I heard someone in here."

"There are two someones in here."

"I meant someone else -"

"There wasn't anyone here," Buffy said, her voice ringing with a note of finality. A crash sounded downstairs, followed by muffled cursing.

"There! Someone is in the basement, I knew it!" Hank looked like a Hardy Boy who'd solved a real humdinger of a mystery.

"Spike is a boarder here, and helps the girls when I'm not around," Giles said smoothly. Buffy blinked, her mouth dropping open.

"Boarder? You rent out the basement?" Hank asked, whirling on Buffy. She straightened out her face a little, trying for a smile. The only person who believed it was the only person she was trying to convince, so it worked out in the end.

"Y-yeah, he, uh, Spike that is, he's just a traveler, you know? He's only here once or twice a month and stays here when he's in town."

Spike appeared at the top of the stairs, thankfully not in vamp-face, glaring at the back of Buffy's head. "Bloody hell, Sl-"

Buffy twisted, gasping as if she were surprised, and _accidentally_ back-handed Spike in the face. "Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She grabbed his face with what looked like concern but she whispered low enough for only the vampire to hear: "Do not call me slayer or cause a scene or I _will_ kill you."

"I'm fine, pet" he said, swatting her hands away. "Wasn't any real sting to it, was there?" His grin didn't do anything to settle Hank's nerves.

He was, in fact, completely unnerved.

"Um, Buffy... is this your old friend from LA? I thought you said his name was Pike?"

Buffy paled at the name. She hadn't heard it in so long... and to hear it from her dad's lips, after all the badness of that time. She shuddered and stepped away from everyone in the room. "No, totally different guy."

"Looks the same," Hank mumbled. He stepped forward, hand held out, sizing up the blonde man standing in his daughter's kitchen. "Hank Summers."

Spike sniffed and looked the middle-aged man up and down, his distaste showing plainly. He crossed his arms and went for a look of cool detachment. Mostly he looked like he wanted to enact violence. Soon.

"So you're Buffy's old man? Didn't figure I'd ever see you 'round here. Last I heard you were off with a bit of alright in Spain somewhere."

Hank let his hand drop and let out a nervous cough. "Yes, well, we've already covered that tonight, but -"

"Not to mention Joyce was one of the few decent people I've met in this world. I don't have to tell you what a good woman she was. I just wonder if you realized it before or after you found out she'd died."

"Spike."

"Or what kind of women your daughters are growing into -"

"Spike!"

"Bugger this. I didn't come here to get into it with the Summers family -"

"Why DID you come here, Spike?" Giles asked quietly. Spike sniffed and nodded towards Hank.

"Nothing he needs to hear about, is it? Want to come down to the basement a tick?"

Giles rolled his eyes and went down the stairs behind Spike. Heaven knew he despised the vampire, but often the information he provided was solid.

"Buffy, I don't trust that man -"

"Don't." She turned towards him, glaring. "Don't come in here judging my life or anything I've had to do to survive here. You have no idea what my life is like." A tear welled up and spilled over. She wiped it away quickly. "You don't want to know."

"I said I was sorry, honey. I know I didn't understand, but -"

Dawn gasped, her eyes going wide. A memory - it wasn't a real memory for her, but it was something that actually happened. She knew it. "The hospital."

Buffy blinked and looked to Dawn. "What did you just say?"

"The hospital. Dad... he put you in the hospital. He said you were sick and you had to stay there until you got better." Dawn's face morphed from shock to complete anger. "You committed her? You put her away? How could you do something like that? To your own daughter?"

It all happened so fast, Buffy didn't know how it got to the point where Giles and Spike found them: Hank on the floor, huddled and hiding his face from his youngest daughter; Dawn screaming, crying, her eyes glowing and her skin pulsing, as she pulled with a reasonable amount of force against Buffy's strength; and Buffy, her face blank, face pale white, her only certainty was in knowing that if she let her little sister go, she would try to inflict real harm on her "father".


	14. Chapter 13: Totally Worth It

Origins Chapt 13

When Dawn collapsed, Buffy barely caught her before the teen hit the floor. Carefully, she scooped her close and stared at the tear streaks on Dawn's face. The skin around her eyes was red, almost singed.

"I'll take her upstairs," Giles said, his voice nearer than Buffy expected. She flinched, pulled Dawn closer to her. She blinked and moved towards the staircase, her eyes fixated on Dawn.

"No... I can take her up."

"Buffy -"

"Give me a minute. I'll be right back."

Giles watched her walk around the corner, listened to the methodical steps as she climbed the stairs. Hank sniffed behind him and Giles slowly turned, pulling his glasses off. He placed them on the island counter, turned, and leaned against it, crossing his arms as he finally looked at Hank.

Who was still huddled in the corner, pale and shaking.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked. Spike huffed and stomped down to the basement. He didn't need a migraine right now.

"What - how di - what's wrong with Dawnie?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say she's rather upset."

Hank pushed himself upright, standing as quickly as his knees would allow. "You s-saw her, right? Her eyes? Her... face?" He stalked past Giles to the kitchen door, looking up the stairs. "You saw that, right?"

For just a moment, Giles was tempted to pretend otherwise. To tell this man, no, he hadn't seen his daughter's eyes glow. Treat him like a madman, calm him down, rationalize it as much as possible. Encourage the human mind to explain away the unexplainable like so many of the other people of Sunnydale.

Unfortunately, Giles knew that kind of thinking led to a dark path. Antipathy was rarely rewarded, no matter how justified it might seem at the time.

"I believe it's time we had a talk," said Giles. Hank didn't like his tone, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like whatever it was that came from this man next.

* * *

Buffy pushed hair from Dawn's forehead, tucked it behind her ear. She sniffed and looked to the nightstand, reached for the supplies she'd found in the bathroom. A prescription salve, a soft cotton swab. She opened the salve and set to applying it as gently as possible to Dawn's eyelids and beneath her lashes.

Memories from what seemed like another life filtered into her mind's eye. How had she forgotten that short, horrible time in her life?

* * *

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am. She's been fighting evil since before your separation with Joyce," Giles replied. Spike turned for another lap in his pacing.

"Now?" said Spike.

"Not yet," Giles said. Again.

"What is his problem?" Hank asked.

"He's anxious to... assist me." Spike snorted and rolled his eyes. "But I made sure to stress the importance of waiting for his particular contribution to this discussion."

"What does he have to do with Buffy?"

"He's not gonna believe you, Rupes -"

Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright! Spike... If you please?" Spike grinned and turned towards Hank.

"Uh... what -"

Spike bent forward and growled. He shook his head, his features morphing into the demon visage - his Game Face. He sneered, showing off his teeth. Golden eyes focused on the suddenly terrified man staring at him. He pounced, slamming Hank to the ground. Hank tried to scream but his breath seemed to be missing.

Spike made a big show of smelling him before pushing his face right into Hank's.

"I can smell your fear, little m-omph! Ow! What the sodding-"

Buffy kicked him again, this time dislodging him from her father. She twisted, kicked a nearby staff up, caught it and twirled it around, more for show than any real purpose.

Spike grinned and stood, rolling his shoulders. "Blondie wants to play? It's been ages, pet."

"Just take your shot, Spike."

They sparred, Giles watching quietly and Hank openly gawking. This was his little Buffy. The same girl who wanted to grow up to be an ice skating princess. Who asked how chocolate milk was made and if it was because some cows are brown. His baby girl. Fighting monsters.

For the first time since his arrival, Hank truly looked at Buffy. Fine scars covered her face and arms. A bigger set of four scars ran down her neck and it didn't look like she was wearing any kind of make-up to cover them. He wondered what happened to her to cause them. They looked fairly fresh.

Hair flopped down from her ponytail, framing her face. Such a stern and serious expression on his little girl. One she'd had since she asked him to fight monsters for her.

"Guard your left."

Buffy turned, ducked and swept Spike's feet out from under him. He landed, a muffled cry escaping him, and he grinned up at her. Blood dripped from his nose and he caught it. licking his lip clean.

"Ugh." She grimaced and turned to Giles, not even glancing at her father. "Its been a while," she said.

Giles nodded and took the staff from her, inspected it. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings... And I think I'll start training you against unfamiliar fighting styles."

Her face lit with a pleased smile. "Sounds like fun!"

He nodded and gently took her shoulder, inspecting her. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Buffy's smile faded to an almost haunted look. She shook her head, avoiding eye contact. "Buffy..."

She shook her head. "I can't get into it right now."

"It was my fault," Hank said, forcing himself to rise. He started to dust himself off and winced, looked at his hands. One was scraped during the fall. "I'm the reason she was committed."

Giles noticed Buffy's reaction first - her shoulders rolling forward just a little, her body tightening. "Did you say 'committed'? As in... a mental institution?" He looked to Buffy, who was folding into herself even more. He pulled her to him, wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What was I supposed to do? My teen-aged daughter - who just burned down the school gym - comes to me and says that it was all for a good reason, that she was fighting monsters!" He scoffed and held his hands out. "I did what any sane parent would do. I got her some help!"

"Bugger it," Spike muttered, stepping towards Hank. He took a swing, holding back only for Buffy's sake, and knocked Hank Summers out. Then he fell to his knees, holding his aching head in his hands. "Aaaargh - it was worth it, it was worth it, it was worth it!"

"I need a vacation," Buffy muttered, glaring at the two men on the floor.

A small smirk pulled up Giles' lips and he looked down, tucking hair behind her ear as he'd seen her do for Dawn. "I think a short holiday would do wonders for us all."

"So we can go to Disneyland?" she asked, lighting up.

"Uh, well, I, uh, that is to say -"

Buffy chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be fun, I promise. Dawn's going to be so excited!"


	15. Chapter 14: Chocolate Nights Are Fun

Chapter 14: Chocolate Nights Are Fun

"How's the niblett?"

"She's fine."

"Is she awake yet?" Buffy shook her head, looking from Spike to the other side of the room. Giles and Hank were talking again. "I know a few mercenaries might like a fresh supply of kittens if you wa-"

"No." Against her better interest she cracked a smile. "Though the offer is appreciated." Spike smirked down at her.

Across the room, Hank was talking in circles, trying to figure out how he could make up his complete disregard for his family to Buffy and Dawn. Only occasionally letting out a whimper as he touched his cheek. Giles noticed Buffy and Spike talking out of the corner of his eye and stopped listening. She smiled up at him. Nothing dazzling, just a small grin. When Spike grinned back and took a step closer, Giles stopped pretending entirely.

"Buffy," he called. She turned to him immediately, her brow starting to crease. "I... I wanted to go check on Dawn, but... " he floundered, unsure of how to continue without sounding a complete idiot. Buffy just smiled and nodded, heading towards the stairs.

"I'll go."

Giles ignored the glare Spike sent his way and returned his attention to Hank.

* * *

Two days later Buffy entered through the back door after patrol, a bottle of soda and some movies tucked in her arm. She heard Dawn's giggle and slowed to a stop, listening.

"And _then_ she said that she didn't like high school boys anyway and walked out of there all insulted."

There was a clink and some raking sounds and then Giles chuckled. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"Mostly that he was sorry and asked me if I wanted to hang out at the bronze some time."

Buffy put the items down and crept towards the dining room, peeking around the corner. Giles and Dawn were sitting at the table with a veritable smorgasbord of confection delights. Ice cream, brownies, chocolate cake, sprinkles, whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate syrup, all lined up buffet-style. Each had a good-sized bowl, stacked up with personalized mixes of the items lined before them.

"You do realize that won't happen without some kind of talk and brushing-up on your, uh, defensive skills, yes?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and scooped a bit of the sugary mess onto her spoon. "Yeah, yeah, pointy-side forward, no voodoo and no necking. Got it."

Giles chuckled and took a bite of his desert as well. "Yes, I suppose that will be the brunt of it, but you know your sister."

"She used to be a girl, she should know what it's like, right?"

"Oh I'm sure she does. I remember a time when she demanded I simply, er, beep her, if the apocalypse should arrive."

"I was seventeen. My rules of life hadn't really been prioritized beyond boys and survival, you know."

Both parties jumped, almost upending the table and all the chocolate-y goodness with it. Giles sent her a nervous grin and nodded at the table. "Buffy, w-welcome home. Would you like to, uh, join us?"

She snorted and crossed her arms, leaning on the wall. "And interrupt this one-way train to Diabetes-ville? No thanks."

"More for us," said Dawn, grinning and taking another bite. Giles blinked down at his bowl a moment and then back to Dawn's.

"I suppose we did go a little... over the top?"

Dawn made a disparaging sound around her mouthful. "Don't let her make you paranoid. She's turning into one of those calorie counting freaks, all obsessed with intake and stuff."

"I am not obsessed!" Buffy said, glaring.

"What's the recommended serving of cornflakes?"

"Three-quarter's cup with half a cup... of... ok you know what? Just because I care about my health doesn't mean I'm obsessed."

Giles studied the girls as they went back and forth, though his primary fixation was on Buffy. She did seem thinner than he'd remembered.

"What, now you're on her side?" Buffy asked, widening her stance.

"What?" said Giles.

"You just said I'm thinner than you remembered. Isn't thin a good thing?"

Blast. He'd said that last bit out loud. "Buffy, it's very important to keep a balanced diet for the amount of activity you encounter. If you lose too much weight, you're bound to start eating into muscle mass."

She frowned, but her body seemed less tense almost immediately. She was staring at the floor, biting at her lip.

"I'm not saying what we're doing is healthy. I'll be regretting it in the morning, just like every other time I indulge like this. But you shouldn't be limiting your intake to the point of unnecessary weight loss. You have to keep your strength up as a part of your daily regimen."

She nodded, still deep in thought. "Ok. I'm going to go upstairs. I have to pack."

Giles balked. "But we're not leaving for another four days!"

Buffy didn't respond as she climbed the stairs. Dawn just grinned and turned back to her bowl.

"She's a professional packer. You can't tell by looking at her, but she always has way too much packed for a trip."

"Define... way too much."

"We're going to be gone for a week right?" Giles nodded. "Well, at least two suit cases, a duffle, and her bathroom stuff. Oh and her make-up bag."

"Dear lord."

"That was a conservative guess."

Giles sighed and pushed his bowl away, his appetite for the desert gone.


	16. Chapter 15: Hot & Heavy Breathing

Chapter 15: Hot and Heavy Breathing

"No, thank you."

"Giles! I promise it's tasty."

"The reason I can justify my infrequent forays into indulgence is that I do not –" pointed glare "- give in otherwise."

"This is ridiculous," Buffy muttered, ripping a piece of cotton candy off her cone and offering it to him. "Please just try it."

Dawn chuckled, but it trailed off as her eyes locked on a lanky boy walking past with a group of friends. "Be right back!" she said, standing and rushing away.

"Not too far!" Buffy called, then looked back to Giles.

"I practically lived off cotton candy and the like when I was her age. Ethan and I, we'd break into fairs and raid the food stands at night, if it was in season." His gaze followed Dawn's own lanky form, now caught up to the boy and his friends. They started talking by a ride – it looked as if they knew one another.

Buffy huffed, catching his attention, and she shoved the sweet treat against his mouth. Surprising him enough that he opened his mouth and she pushed it further. She laughed lightly, realizing a moment too late that her fingers were still on his lips. She yanked her hand back and looked for Dawn, avoiding the awkwardness of the moment.

"It's… more flavorful than I remembered," Giles said, mulling the fast-melting sugar on his tongue.

"Yeah," said Buffy, "artificial flavorings and stuff. Does she really think I'll let her disappear on that ride with those kids?"

"We can wait for her on the other side, Buffy." He squinted as he looked up at the building. "What is the ride?"

"Close encounters of… something. An alien ride."

"This is a part of 'Tomorrow' how, exactly?"

"Science fiction. People need monsters to be from another planet so they don't exist on Earth." Memories of an alien descent on Sunnydale had both Giles and Buffy shaking their heads.

Giles grinned at her, nodding. "Quite a wise observation, Buffy."

"What, you think I don't pay attention when you say stuff?" she asked, quirking a brow at him.

"Not at all," said Giles, standing. "You simply choose to oppose it, or better yet, ignore what I have to say at all."

"Hey!"

He laughed and ducked away from flying cotton candy. "Look, now you've wasted a perfectly good cone of candy."

"No problem, Dad's got it covered."

Giles leveled a look at her as she stood, adjusted her top and wrangled a tote bag onto her shoulder.

"Buffy, don't you think you're going a bit overboard?"

"No," Buffy said, blinking at him. "He said we could have whatever we wanted, stay as long as we wanted, and do whatever we wanted. That's a lot of whatever-we-wanted's, Giles. I'm just doing… whatever I want. Ed." She wrinkled her nose and stepped closer, linking her arm with his. "C'mon, let's go try out the aliens."

"Uh, that's not entirely necessary, is it? I could wait for you out here, a-and –"

"Giles. Just come on the ride. What is the likelihood that you'll ever, and I mean, ever-ever, come back to Disneyland again?"

"With you? None."

"My point, Watcher. Let's go."

Giles sighed, removed his glasses and set to polishing them as they walked. He didn't want to see where she was leading him or the people who were clearly staring at them as they approached. There was only so much a man could take in one day.

* * *

"You've fought demons far worse than that, Buffy, really!"

"It was hot breath. On my NECK!" She paced the small room again, her arms crossed and her cheeks flushed. "I really was only acting on instinct, here, Giles!"

"They won't understand, Buffy, you must calm down and think about this rationally." He set to polishing his thoroughly polished glasses. "The worst that can happen is they charge you for the, er, puppet."

"It's a giant, hot-breath-spewing, animatronic alien."

"Nevertheless, it is run by a human."

Buffy pouted and dropped into a chair, her leg jumping spastically with unspent energy. Their wait wasn't terribly long – a suited man carrying a brief case entered, accompanied by one uniformed guard, and sat down across the table from Buffy and Giles. He looked from one to the other then pulled his brief case up onto the table, releasing its latches and pulling two folders from its shallow confines.

"First, let me offer my sincerest apologies for this… mishap. Your tickets will be fully refunded to you prior to your exit from the park."

Buffy and Giles exchanged a glance, then looked to this bureaucrat with renewed interest.

"I don't have a detailed report of the malfunction, but we have reports from the few witnesses who actually saw things as they unfolded. You're very lucky to be alive, Ms. Summers."

Buffy frowned and shifted forward. "What do they say happened?"

The suited man clearly looked uncomfortable and studied her as he spoke. "That there was a malfunction of some kind and you were able to combat a potentially dangerous situation, protecting the other passengers of the attraction."

"Let me hazard a guess," said Giles, leaning forward. "You want us to sign a waiver and consent to keeping whatever went on there a secret."

"The park would prefer this not get leaked to the press to protect its reputation as a safe and respectable vacation spot, yes."

Giles nodded and waved at the folders, impatient. "Well let's get this done. I have a fifteen year old who needs my attention."

**A/N: I have no idea if Disneyland CA sells cones of cotton candy. Let's just assume for the sake of my peace of mind that they do. Close Encounters, however, DOES exist, at least in FL, and it is one helluva fun little attraction. I'll never forget that hot breath business… y'know, unless I go senile or something. XD


	17. Chapter 16: Dinner and a Show

Chapter 16: Dinner and a Show

"No, I'm staying here."

"Just get dressed so we can have dinner."

"I don't feel like going," said Dawn. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "Just bring me a to-go box of something."

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, stay here and mope. Maybe you'll be in a better mood when we go home tomorrow."

"Not likely."

Checking herself in the full-length mirror, Buffy tugged on her dress, adjusting and smoothing the silky fabric over her hips. She pushed some hair from her face, fluffing it in the back and double-checking her make-up. Dawn watched covertly from the bed, careful to keep her eyes hidden from Buffy's view.

"Just try to rest or something, ok Dawnie?"

"Oh my god, go! I'll be fine."

"Okay, okay, this is me going!" Buffy glared, grinning, at her sister as she collected her wallet and room key. "And maybe instead of to-go you decide to have room service or something, huh?"

Dawn snatched the pillow of her head, sitting up. "Anything I want?"

"Anything but booze. Go for it," said Buffy. She winked and left the room, making sure the door pulled closed behind her. Giles stepped out of his room next door just as she raised her hand to knock.

"Hey," she said, stepping back.

Giles' brow furrowed as he looked past Buffy to her room. "Where's Dawn?"

"She didn't feel like going out."

"Is she ill?" he asked, closing his door.

"Yeah," Buffy said, sighing. "Fatal case of teenage mortification. She's a goner for sure."

Giles chuckled and took in her appearance for the first time. Her sleeveless maroon dress had a high neck with black trim, the long, flowing skirt ending just above her ankles. A simple black wrap adorned her upper arms. His surprised appraisal had Buffy looking down, running her hands along the fabric again.

"Did something get on my dress?"

"N-no, it's just… You look lovely, Buffy."

She smiled and nodded, looking him over, and said "Thanks, you don't look so bad, yourself."

"Well then, shall we?" he asked, offering his arm. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, tucking her arm in his.

"Let's shall."

* * *

The hotel restaurant was more intricate and beautiful than Buffy had ever seen before. Inlaid wood and leaded glass windows. All she could do was stare at everything, containing her commentary as they were escorted to their table. Subtle lighting and carefully chosen artistic pieces splashed the walls with color and warmth.

"Your servers will be Justine and Thomas. Our specials this evening include a fruit and cheese appetizer with a light garlic aioli, raspberry braised duck with rosemary and a miniature crème brûlèe assortment for two with flavors including cappuccino, vanilla chai, chocolate and vanilla bean."

Buffy and Giles thanked the host and he smiled before taking his leave.

"Okay, I don't care how amazing this place is, I can't eat a big dinner because that desert sounds to die for."

Giles chuckled and opened the menu. "It appears they change their menu on a weekly basis. Everything on the menu is fresh from local markets except a few rare imported cheeses and wines."

"I don't care where it's from as long as it tastes as good as they make it sound."

Two uniformed servers approached and introduced themselves. They unfolded the linen napkins and placed them on Buffy and Giles' laps. She thanked Justine and offered an awkward smile. The servers stepped back and Thomas opened the wine list while Justine spoke.

"We have a few featured wines tonight, each a compliment to the specials for the evening. Do either of you have questions about the menu?"

"No thank you, I think we're ready to order," said Giles, closing his menu. "We'd like the specials and do please make sure to include the desert for two."

"Yes sir." Justine smiled and picked up the wine bottle on the table, pouring a glass for each of them. "Your appetizer will be out shortly."

Buffy took a tentative sip after they left and wrinkled her nose. "It's not cold."

"Give it a chance. Some things are best served room temperature."

"Like cheese?" Giles smiled and nodded. Buffy grinned and then straightened her features into complete seriousness. "I wear the cheese, it does not wear me."

Giles did laugh then, covering his mouth to keep the noise down. "I'd nearly forgotten about the cheese man."

They shared a fond look and moved on to other topics, carefully avoiding anything too dark or mundane. After a glass of wine, they were both relaxed and Buffy began grilling Giles about his family and growing up in England. She was surprised to learn about his family ranch and his love of horses and dogs.

"You never said anything about animals before."

"We've never really talked about such things before."

"Well now we have to go riding."

"You ride?" he asked, taking another sip of wine.

Buffy nodded and popped a piece of cheese into her mouth, chewing it carefully to savor its flavor. "Yeah, Dad loved to put me through all kinds of lessons when I was younger. Nothing really did it for me until I learned how to ice skate."

"When was that?"

"Ten. For my birthday that year Dad took me to the ice show." She smiled down at her glass, running a finger along its rim. "All those figure skaters, doing such amazing things. Jumps and turns and landings, and they went around the rink so fast! I had to learn how to do that."

"How long did you stay with it?"

Buffy sighed and frowned, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Until I started having the slayer dreams. About fourteen." Her eyes darted to his then away again. "I was training for nationals and had to drop out because I couldn't get the rest I needed. Couldn't focus. It… that kind of distraction is too dangerous on the ice."

Giles sighed and reached across the table, covering her hand with his own. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

She shrugged, watching his thumb gently rub the side of her wrist. "It's not your fault. Anyway, I probably would've quit at some point. High school is so crucial when you're popular."

He didn't know what to say to that, and they sat in silence for a moment, hands joined on the table. The pianist started a new song, a soft piece with a pleasant melody and Buffy shifted, looking up at Giles with a grin.

"Hey Giles, wanna dance?"

He looked around the room; although there were only a few other couples present, most were eating or talking softly. No one seemed interested in dancing.

"Stop over thinking it, Giles."

Giles grinned and nodded, standing and offering his hand to her. They walked to a patch of floor big enough to simulate a dance floor. The pianist perked up and carefully segued into a more appropriate tune. Giles nodded at the man and stood straighter, locking an arm around Buffy's shoulders and connecting his left hand with her right. Gently, to make sure he didn't embarrass her, he started a simple waltz.

"What is this, Ballroom 101?" she asked, giggling softly. Giles chuckled and widened his steps, Buffy following his lead effortlessly. Soon they were floating around the meager dance floor, laughing and talking as the music carried them along.

When the final notes of the song caught his attention, Giles slowed them to a stop, dipping her slightly, Buffy pointing her toe to keep balance. He brought her back up and on impulse kissed her knuckles. Buffy blushed and ducked her head, a little surprised by his actions. Just as quickly her gaze flew up to his, bright and excited.

"Do you know how to Tango?"

"Well, I – um, it was part of my lessons, but –" he swallowed.

"Can you show me? It can't be much different from the flamenco stuff, can it?"


	18. Chapter 17: Tell Them a Story

Chapter 17:

"Buffy, I really don't think that's appropriate here," Giles said again, blinking at her. "The Tango is a very passionate dance. It requires quite a bit of… movement."

"I'm the slayer. I have to move a lot." She grinned. "And I have passion. Passion is fun."

Giles sighed and removed his glasses. He started to polish them. "Bugger it," he muttered, and folded them, tucking them into his jacket. "Stay here a moment. I'll be right back." Buffy watched him walk quickly to the pianist and lean over, talking too softly for her to hear. A moment later the pianist stood and lifted the bench seat, sifting through books until he lifted one and smiled, showing it to Giles.

Giles nodded and pulled a folded bill from his breast pocket. At first the pianist wouldn't accept it but Giles insisted and then headed back to her, his head down in that familiar way. She'd seen that look a thousand times before. Giles was getting ready to train her.

"Ok, let me show you a few basic steps. On my signal he'll start to play."

Buffy nodded and smiled at him, trying to ignore a growing tension in her belly. Giles stepped forward and again locked his arm around her back, lower than before, and he was much, much closer. She got a sniff of his cologne and smiled to herself. Same cologne he always wore. Subtle and woodsy. Giles took a breath and locked his eyes away from her, in full instructor mode. Well, as much in that mode as he could make himself, pressing his young slayer to his chest.

"The steps of a tango are very deliberate. Sometimes slow, almost dragging. Other times quick, stepping one foot over the other. But our upper bodies stay locked for the most part, very close, giving a sense of urgency, passion and intimacy." He looked down at her, realizing she was paying complete attention to him. "Alright so far?"

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Lead on, Watcher-mine."

Giles took another breath and nodded, returning her smile in a tight, controlled way. "Very well. Let's do a turn and then I'll have him start the music."

After one or two stilted attempts, Buffy let out an annoyed sound and Giles stopped them, looking down at her.

"Buffy, close your eyes." She dutifully complied, tipping her head slightly. "Pay attention to my arms, my chest. Your body will follow my lead, whether you are moving backward or forward. No matter what music plays, what beat we try to match, we are to move together." He moved forward, and Buffy stepped back, using the correct foot naturally. He took a step to his right, dragging and pointing his left foot. Buffy didn't drag hers, but she kept her shoulders and hips aligned with his.

"Very good," he murmured. He sped it up by a fraction, turning and moving. Soon Buffy was smiling, her eyes still closed, moving with him. He stopped their movement and looked down at her, pressed close and trusting him. "Open your eyes."

The lashes fluttered open and she locked her gaze on him, still smiling. "Now can we dance?"

"Yes," he said, returning her smile. "But I'm going to start it off a bit differently."

"Whatever you want, Giles, it's supposed to be fun," she said.

Giles relinquished his hold on her and said, "We're going to tell a story."

Her eyes lit up. "What do I do? What's our story?"

"I want you to stand here," he indicated where she stood, "and look to the windows. With your arms crossed low, yes. You'll figure out the story as we go along."

"Ok," she said, turning her head toward the area he'd indicated.

Giles looked to the pianist and nodded. Jacob, he'd said his name was. Quite a bit of enthusiasm for something different. Jacob played the first slow, trilling notes of a modern tango, almost eerie in the open space of the restaurant.

Giles stepped slowly, deliberately into Buffy's view, staring at her with quiet intensity. She lowered her hands, not sure how he was going to proceed, but Giles didn't take her into his arms right away. He walked around her, stepped up close behind her, his chest not quite touching her back.

Just a brush of clothing against clothing.

Then he reached forward, trailing his left finger down her arm. She looked over her shoulder, her stomach a knot of confusion. She held her breath and at the first strong chord, he grabbed her shoulders, twisting her around to face him. Her right hand flew up, caught by his left, and he pulled her close, held her there during a pregnant, poised note.

"Listen to the music, Buffy. Follow it. Feel it," he said in her ear, just before he stepped back, taking her along in a turn around the small space. She let out a shaky breath as she looked down. She couldn't see her feet. She dragged her eyes back up to his and locked them, letting everything fade away but the music and the movement of his body.

It was like they were training, it was just a different style of fight. As he moved back and to his right, she stepped forward and leaned in. When he advanced, she stepped backward. The tempo sped up and Giles stopped, shifting his weight to his right and crossed his left leg behind hers. She turned and crossed on the outside. Giles arched a brow at her and she grinned. She pressed close and twisted, leaving the stance.

Giles caught her hand and spun her back to him, catching her and advancing again, turning her as the music started to reach its peak.

"Think you can handle a dip, Buffy?"

"If you can, I can," she said, matching his steps.

"Excellent," he said, "it's almost finished." He gave them both a quick turn and stopped, leaning her back as he gave a slow turn, once again running a finger down her arm. Almost like he was showcasing her to whoever wanted to watch. He pulled her back up, fast and hard, and stepped back, pulling her with him.

Step, point, cross. "Brace yourself with your right leg, point with your left."

"Okay."

One more turn and he ended it with a slow decent to match the dying tone of the last note. When the music stopped, their faces were a mere inch apart, Buffy's hands clasped behind his neck. Giles' left arm braced her back while his right was on her hip.

"Wow," she whispered, and took another shaky breath. Giles grinned down at her. They were jolted to awareness at the sounds of clapping and whistling. He brought her back up and they faced the room. Sometime in the span of four minutes most of the wait staff, some of the hotel staff and the other diners noticed a tango was happening and decided to watch.

And they apparently enjoyed it thoroughly.

Giles gave a little nod, a little wave, glad he didn't have his glasses on so he couldn't fuss with them. Buffy chuckled and leaned close. "We must've put on a good show."

"Indeed." He glanced down at her, sharing in the smile. Later, he would blame the wine for his next small act of bravery, but in truth, he couldn't resist asking. "Perhaps we should dance more often. We seem to make a good match, don't you think?"

"Of course we do," Buffy said, smiling and linking her arm with his to walk back to their table. "And I am totally up for as much dancing as you want. That was so much fun!"


	19. Chapter 18: Rupert

Chapter 18: Rupert

"I'm really glad we got to have dinner," Buffy said. She leaned on the railings of Giles' balcony and stared out at the night. "We get so caught up in Hellmouthy stuff I kinda forgot there's nice parts about being alive. Dressing up and feeling pretty." She looked over her shoulder at Giles, who was leaning against the wall near the sliding glass door leading to his room, hands in his pockets and watching her. "Dancing."

He smiled and stepped forward, leaning against the railing with her. "Normal conversation and camaraderie." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No apocalypse and mayhem for a short time. It was a wonderful evening."

They looked out over the lights of the city, of the oddly light theme park, of traffic and homes in the distance. Buffy leaned her head until it was resting against his shoulder. After a time of silence, a sigh escaped her.

"We're going home tomorrow." Giles hummed an agreement. "Back to slaying and death and job hunting."

"And child-rearing."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Way to remind me I'm a single mom."

"Dawn will be fine, Buffy. She has an entire network of people loving and protecting her as best they know how. But she looks up to you. You're her strongest tie to this world. We still haven't figured out what happened when she was so upset with your father. We haven't even begun to look into that." Giles sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And quite honestly, I don't know if she wants to. I think she's very afraid, and she doesn't want to feel alone right now. All you have to do is be there, as you have been. She'll be fine."

They slipped into another silence, close to one another. Inevitably, rebellious thoughts of the tango entered their minds.

Buffy wanted to dance again, as much as possible, and was warring with herself about all the tension – the reawakening complications and confusion – she felt about Giles. She'd never felt so conflicted. She gave grudging admittance that he was attractive, that he didn't deserve all the terrible things she'd said about him in the past, and that maybe she'd been too young, too blind or just too stupid to see an amazing thing staring her in the face.

And maybe Giles wouldn't see it either… which would mean he'd turn down any thought of exploring a new avenue in their relationship.

Giles was wondering what asinine possession took over his ability to see reason and allow them to tango at all. He'd forgotten all about his initial reaction to learning about Dawn's parentage, and now those thoughts, images, and urges were assaulting his brain again. He stepped away from Buffy when grew uncomfortable, heading back towards the room after muttering a request for pardon.

"Giles, wait."

He sighed. He turned to her, his shoulders and back tense. "Yes?"

"Tonight, when we danced, a-and we told a story," she said, taking a few steps toward him.

"Yes?"

"It was Seduction, wasn't it?" She licked her lip, chanced a glance at his before looking him in the eye again. "Seduction, Passion, and Sparring. A story about a couple."

"Yes."

"Giles, was… can I ask you a question?"

He took a step closer, concerned now. "Of course, Buffy."

"Was that story… was it about us?"

He studied her for a moment before answering "No," and turning from her. He started to walk away. "It was just a story."

"Oh." She took a fortifying breath. "Can it be?"

He paused and turned half-way, looking over his shoulder at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Can the story be about us? Is that – is it even possible?"

Giles stared at her. At first he wasn't sure what to do or say. How was it she could always find a way to surprise him? And she'd asked with such uncertainty. Almost fearful. When the silence grew uncomfortable, Buffy fidgeted and turned from him, her arms crossed as she looked back over the city.

"Nevermind. Stupid question."

It took maybe a quarter of a second for Giles to realize he had a decision to make. The worst option was to go inside, leaving her here to mull over and berate herself for asking at all, which he refused outright. He could stay out here and talk with her, explaining with great care that there were too many reasons her question, while touching, was a bad idea, and should therefore not be explored at all. Or he could find a way to tell her that it wasn't a stupid question at all, and find out how she'd like to proceed with exploring this new possibility in their relationship.

"Bugger it," he muttered, and within two steps, had his hands on her shoulders. A second later he had her turned around, his hands bracing her neck and head. Without pause, without stuttering questions and stilted conversation, he leaned down, crushing his lips to hers.

His hands traveled down, hugging and lifting her. He pressed her body to the railing, one hand planted behind her back while the other dove into her hair. Buffy tilted her head and opened her lips, inviting him in, and curled her hands behind his neck.

They broke apart, staring at one another a moment.

"Yes," Giles said, running the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "It can be about us, if you'd like."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she replied, and leaned forward, kissing him again.

They stayed like that for some time, kissing, exploring, getting lost in the moment. Finally Giles broke their kisses and hugged her, brushing his lips on her neck just below her ear. Buffy shivered and tightened her hold on him, their bodies pressed closer together.

"You should probably go back to your room, now. Dawn will be worried."

Buffy sighed and tipped her head forward, groaning. "Yeah. If we go too fast you'll get all awkward and disappear from embarrassment."

Giles chuckled and gave a quick lick at that same sensitive spot, relishing her yelp.

"Just because this is new between us doesn't mean I'm new to everything, Buffy."

"Well that sounds promising," she said, leaning back to look him in the eye. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?"

He nodded and gave her a light peck on the lips. "Breakfast it is."

She smiled and he stepped back carefully, letting her slide down. She avoided the teasing remark that fired in her brain when she felt just how much he'd enjoyed their make-out session.

"Goodnight, Giles."

"Rupert."

She wrinkled her nose and then grinned, kissing his chin. "Rupert."

He nodded and gave her backside a pat as she walked away. "Goodnight, Buffy."


	20. Chapter 19: Triumph and Crumpets

Chapter 19: Triumph and Crumpets

The next morning, Dawn watched Buffy getting ready. The blonde was humming, smiling, occasionally doing some weird shimmy-step-drag thing with her feet. She was pretty much oblivious.

Dawn knew the first feelings of success, however, when she heard Buffy singing in the shower.

"Yesss!" Dawn whispered, dancing a little jig around the hotel room. Their room phone rang and she dove onto the bed, picking up the handset. "Hello?"

"Dawn, good morning," Giles said. "Feeling better?"

"Hey, Giles. Yeah, much much better." Dawn twirled the phone cord around her finger. "So, how did dinner go last night?"

"It was a wonderful evening. I'm sorry you weren't feeling well enough to go."

Dawn laughed and rolled onto her back, putting her foot in the air and wriggling her toes. "So what happened? Something great must've happened for Buffy to sing in the shower like that."

There was a brief pause before Giles said, "She's singing?"

"Yeah, she never sings in the shower unless she's in a really good mood." Dawn kicked up her other foot, comparing them side-by-side. "And that usually only happens if there was some kind of smooching going on."

Giles chuckled. "I'll meet you down in the café in thirty minutes."

"Aw, c'mon, Giles! Spill!"

"Ta for now."

Dawn rolled her eyes and hung up the phone just before Buffy came out of the bathroom, a towel around her body and another wrapped around her head. She stopped and eyed Dawn.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at my feet."

Buffy just blinked a moment before rolling her eyes and collecting the small pile of clothes she'd set aside for today. Dawn dropped her feet and rolled to the side, landing them on the floor.

"I just got off the phone with Giles."

Buffy paused and turned, her eyes wide. "What did he want? Did he ask for me?"

"Nah, we just talked about me missing out on dinner last night, and he said he'd meet us for breakfast in the café in about a half hour."

"Oh," said Buffy, her posture deflating a little. "I better hurry, then."

Dawn grinned and finished packing while Buffy got dressed and ready to go.

Buffy was chewing her lip and staring blankly ahead as they walked from their room to the café downstairs. Dawn stole glances at her, keeping the giggles at bay as she watched her sister try to figure things out. When they arrived, Giles was already seated at a booth, waiting for them. He stood, smiling at them, when they got to the table.

"Good morning," he said, offering a side to Dawn. He looked to Buffy, who seemed troubled. He was immediately concerned and turned to Dawn. "We'll be just a moment."

Dawn just grinned and nodded. Giles escorted Buffy to a secluded spot. He faced her and planted a hand on the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"Buffy, what's troubling you?"

She looked up then, her twined hands relaxing a fraction. "We're okay, right?"

"I should think so. Have you changed your mind since last night?"

She shook her head. "No… Have you?"

He smiled down at her and cupped her face. "No, love. I haven't changed my mind."

She relaxed then, and a bright smile blossomed on her face. She stepped forward and they hugged, Giles running a hand down her hair to her back. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Good morning smooch?" He chuckled and complied with a polite peck on the lips. Buffy sighed and turned, half-hugging and walking with him back towards their booth. "We're going to have to figure out a plan where I get a more than a teaser-kiss. This slayer needs a little nookie."

A bark of laughter escaped Giles before he could contain it, but whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by their arrival to the table, where Dawn was sitting and staring at them. Her excitement could barely be contained.

"Yes, we're together now. No, you don't get to tease us about it –"

"Pfft, are you kidding? I'm the first one to know. I get to hold that over the Scoobies' heads until the Next Big Deal happens!" Dawn rolled her eyes and scooted out of the booth. "I'm going to go find a menu and please don't let me find you making out when I get back. I'd like to keep my appetite."

They shared a look and grinned as they slid back into the booth.

"You don't think she'll really lose her appetite, do you?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Dawn eats spaghetti while watching Traumaville movies. I think she'll be ok."

Giles lowered his head a fraction and issued her a slow, trailing kiss, ending it with a soft kiss on her neck. She trembled slightly and grinned as she snuggled into a comfortable position with him. "You sure found that button quickly."

"It's hardly the Shroud of Turin, Buffy."

"Well, you'd be surprised how much attention that spot never got," she muttered, grinning when Dawn returned to the table. "How's the menu look?"

Dawn sat down, dropping the open menu on the table. "They have crumpets. What the heck are crumpets?"

Giles opened his mouth to explain, probably with a couple of multi-syllabic words, when a woman squealed and dragged a man to their table.

"Oh, goodness, are you the couple who danced last night?"

Giles and Buffy exchanged a look before he replied, "Yes, madam. And you are -?"

"I was there! Oh my, it was such a beautiful thing to see! Why Richard and I were just talking about that this morning! Where did you take lessons? Some special dance studio, no doubt!"

"A-actually he knows all that stuff. I was just learning from him last night –" Buffy said, looking to Giles.

"Yes, I, uh, learned quite a bit when I was younger, but –"

"What dance?" Dawn said, getting looks from all of the adults. "You guys were dancing? Ugh, I miss everything."

"Oh, your mother and father did this beautiful little waltz, and then they amazed everyone with a tango! It was quite a night!" Buffy, Giles and Dawn all stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

The man, presumably Richard, leaned forward, grabbing on to the strange woman's shoulders. "Yes, it was lovely. Now let's let them enjoy a little breakfast. I'm sure they weren't expecting us to interrupt them this morning."

"It's quite alright. Thank you both," Giles said, waving as she was dragged away. Dawn and Buffy started laughing hard enough that tears formed. "It's been quite some time since I was complimented on my skills."

"I didn't know you could dance," Dawn said, wiping her cheeks. "Can you show me some moves?"

"I'm sure something could be arranged," he said, smiling.

"No wonder you were singing in the shower, Buffy. Being danced around all romantic and stuff."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I wasn't singing in the shower."

"Liar."

"So what _is_ a crumpet, anyways?" said Buffy, pulling the menu to her side of the table.

"A thick bread, cooked on a griddle. Usually served toasted with a bit of jam or butter." Giles smiled when they looked at him. "My mother liked syrup or honey on hers."

Dawn wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No thanks. I'll take the fruity breakfast platter."

"If a waitress ever gets over here," Buffy muttered.

"Maybe she saw you guys making out and won't come back," said Dawn, grinning.

Buffy looked up at Giles with big eyes. "Do you think if we let Dawn see us make out, she'd go away and avoid coming back?"

"Ha. Ha. So funny," said Dawn. She yanked the menu back and started chattering about how glad she was to be going home, that she was excited to see her friends again and tell them all about the fun things she'd done on vacation.

Buffy was thinking the same thing. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the Scoobies' faces when they found out. Buffy grinned to herself and curled closer to Giles.


End file.
